Drastic Changes
by The Queen of the Pugs
Summary: Ginny's world gets turned upside down when she becomes goddess of the moon. All chaos breaks loose when she starts to show signs of new powers...including Draco Malfoy being nice! Read inside for a better summary. Little GD
1. Surprises

Drastic Changes  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy learns that he might have feelings for a girl that he shouldn't have feelings for. Ginny Weasley. He doesn't know what to do. Ginny notices that Draco starts being unusually nice to her, and she doesn't know why. And what is up with this Jamie girl who keeps following Ginny around, but no one else can seem to see her.only Ginny?  
  
Ginny Weasley walked into the library ay Hogwarts. She couldn't believe how much homework she was getting this year. But, then again, it was her fifth year, OWL year. She set her things down on a table and set to working on the nasty Transfiguration essay she had to do.  
"Hi Ginny." A voice behind her made Ginny jump with start. She whipped around, and found herself looking into the face of Draco Malfoy.  
"Are you mad?!" Ginny hissed. "You scared me to death! Don't scare me like that! Gosh."  
"Sorry. What do you want me to do next time, tap you or something?" Draco sneered.  
"No! But you could at least give me a warning! A warning would be nice! My heart nearly choked me!" Ginny was forced to bring her voice down from a stern look from Madam Pince.  
Draco had been nice to Ginny for a while now, so Ginny was used to him being so polite. She even almost considered him a friend. It was really weird though, at first. They would talk together at times, and walk around the castle, and sometimes around the lake together. It had taken a while for the rest of the students to get used to it. Miranda, Ginny's only friend in her own year, and still not forgiven her for it. Ron of course was still seething about it. Harry was pretty upset still, but at least he talked to her.  
"So, how about a walk around the lake, Gin?" Draco asked enthusiastically. 'Gin' was his new nickname for her. She thought it was cute, though, like Hermione and her new nickname Ninny, she pretended not to like it. Hermione liked Ninny because she thought it was a cute little pet name that Harry and Ron made for her, like Gin.  
"I'm sorry, Draco, I can't. I have a major Transfiguration essay that's due tomorrow, and I haven't even started it! My mum will kill me if I don't do well this year, since it is OWL years." Ginny said glumly.  
"Okay..so.I'll help you then! Okay.so.last year stuff. What's it about?" Draco asked as he sat down at the table where Ginny had her stuff sitting.  
  
They worked for hours on Ginny's essay. When they were finally done, Ginny went for a walk with Draco out by the lake. They walked, and talked and laughed about all kinds of things. Friends, family, teachers, and classmates.  
"So, everyone just ignored you because you were under mind control from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Draco asked Ginny as the circled the lake again.  
"Yup. Everyone's shut me out because when I was eleven, He tried to use me to get to Harry, again. So, now everyone thinks that I worship the ground He walks on, which I do not!" Ginny said, forcing herself to be calm. Her red head temper was getting the best of her again.  
"That isn't very cool." Draco said absently. He was staring across the surface of the lake, obviously thinking about something else.  
"Draco, what are you thinking about?" Ginny asked, also staring across the lake for the something that she seemed to be missing.  
"You."  
"Me?" Ginny asked.  
"You," Draco replied sure of himself. If he couldn't tell her, then he would show her.  
They stopped walking, and Draco made sure that no one was around to watch them as they stood there together. Everyone was in eating dinner..all except two children, a Gryffindor, and a Slytherin. Draco pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her lips gently..  
  
Me: Like it so far? Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! 


	2. The Diary

Disclaimer: I'm sorry that I didn't put this in the first chapter, I just forgot. Well, anyways, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all came from J.K. Rowling's wonderful imagination, okay? Well, I do own Jamie and Miranda so far, and I might add another character that I own. But, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Ginny could not believe this was happening. Why was this happening? Draco Malfoy, who was in the completely opposite house that she was in, was kissing her. This didn't make any sense at all. Her head was spinning. He is a good kisser, Ginny thought. No. Don't think that, she argued.  
He had been being very nice to her, and she had considered him a friend, and they knew a lot about each other that no body else knew. Draco was so easy to talk to about things. Even easier then Ginny's own family. She hadn't been able to talk to anyone about being shoved out by her fellow peers all over a stupid little book. Not even Ron knew, and he always knew because Ginny told him everything.  
Draco had even told her some things about him. About how his father held very high standards of him, and how his father wanted him to be exactly like him. Ginny didn't know it, but Draco thought that she was a very easy person to talk to as well. They knew a lot about each other. They knew secrets about each other that no one else knew.  
Ginny was the first to pull away from the kiss. Her cheeks were hot both from the kiss and from what she was coming to realize. Draco was smiling at her, she knew, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She didn't know why she couldn't look at him, other than she was extremely embarrassed. She finally forced herself to look at his face. She was right; he was smiling.  
"So.." Draco said, a bit un-easily. He had no idea what to say, but he still smiled. He was glad that he had the courage to kiss Ginny.  
"Hungry? Let's go eat. Yeah, I'm hungry." Ginny started walking toward the castle, when she realized Draco wasn't following her. She turned around. "Are you coming, or what?"  
"Erm.yeah. I am." Draco didn't understand why she was avoiding the subject, but he followed her anyway.  
At dinner, Ginny sat next to Hermione and Draco in between Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny piled her plate high with food and began eating in hopes that no one would talk to her, or ask her anything, like, for example what she was doing, or why she had come in so late. Hermione made casual conversation with her, not asking her what she had been doing, or why she was late. Just casual conversation while Ron and Harry talked together.  
"So, how have classes been? You know, since you are in fifth year and everything." Hermione said as she buttered a roll that she had cut open.  
"Hard, actually. I've had so much homework.. I should have listened to you when you warned me that it was going to be hard. In fact, I have a really huge essay in Transfiguration due tomorrow, thankfully I got it done." Ginny replied. She was happy that Hermione wasn't asking her about anything else. It made it much easier to try and forget what happened, and what was happening with her and Draco.  
"Yes, well, just you wait. Snape starts giving you huge essays that take ages to finish! Oh man, were they hard!" Harry exclaimed after he finished his mouthful of treacle tart.  
"I would rather wait, thank you, Harry!" Ginny said. That was the truth. She hated OWL year. It was so hard and stressful. She didn't know how Hermione made it, with being Prefect and having all of those classes she was taking. Ginny probably would never survive if she were in Hermione's shoes last year.  
* * * * * * * *  
After dinner, all of the Gryffindors went back up to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione and Ginny studied in a corner while Ron and Harry played a game a Wizard's Chess. Ron was winning, as usual. Ginny watched sometimes, only to see Harry losing, once again to her older brother.  
Ginny was a bit worried when she wasn't able to locate Fred and George, her twin brothers anywhere. That usually meant that they were up to something, and it was always a bad something. She went down to the library to get a book, and when she came back, Fred and George were snickering in a corner.  
"What are you two up to?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
"Nothing baby sis." the twins replied simultaneously.  
"What's that you got there?" Ginny asked when she saw that they had something in their hands that they were desperately trying to hide from her. She snatched it from them and gasped when she saw that it was her diary that they had.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH MY DIARY?!" Ginny shouted at Fred and George. Everyone in the common room was staring over at the three of them.  
"Um.." Said George.  
"We were just." Fred said.  
"You were just what?!" Ginny hissed in a whisper, trying to get people to stop staring at them. Everyone had stopped staring at them and most tried to get out of there before Ginny blew her top, so to speak.  
"So Ginny, what's this thing with Malfoy you've got?" 


	3. Talking

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling's brilliant imagination. I only own Jamie(who will come in the story soon) and Miranda and Ameera, who will come in this chapter. Thank you.  
  
"So, Ginny, what's thing you've got with Malfoy?" Fred repeated. He and George were snickering madly. Ginny couldn't believe her own brothers would do something like this. Of course, this was Fred and George.  
"You've read it to!" Now she really couldn't believe it! "I can't believe my own my flesh and blood could be so cruel!" Ginny's words stung them both. Their mouths dropped open at her words. Ginny's temper had gotten the best of her, yet again. She couldn't help but being mean to them, they really were being cruel.  
No one really knew what to say. People all over the common room were staring over at the three. Hermione had dropped her quill and it knocked over her inkbottle all over her essay. Ron and Harry stopped their chess game right in the middle.  
"I can't believe you just said that, Ginny." George said. He exchanged looks with Fred, who just stared at Ginny.  
"Well you guys deserve it!" Ginny said, still fuming. "You are so mean! I thought you were supposed to care about me! Not invade my personal thoughts! How can I ever trust you again?"  
"I dunno." George mumbled. "Sorry, Ginny."  
"Yeah, sorry Ginny. We didn't mean to be so.um.cruel." Fred said barely above audible level.  
"You're going to have to work pretty hard to gain my trust again. I still can't believe you two would do something like this. It was very low, even for you guys." Ginny turned around and walked out of the portrait hole.  
She went outside to sit alone for a while. She sat with her back to a tree and leaned against it. She set her diary in her lap. Then, Ginny started to cry.  
"Hey, Ginny. What's wrong?" Draco asked. He sat down next to her.  
"How could they do something like this to me? My own flesh and blood, Draco, my own flesh and blood." Ginny said through her sobs.  
"I don't know, Ginny. I don't know who they are, or what they did. Sorry."  
"Fred and George took my diary and they read it!" Ginny wiped her eyes. She tried to make herself stop crying without much success. "Oh.I'm sorry. I wonder why they would do such a horrible thing to you," he commented.  
"I don't know why. One thing's for sure, they certainly are in need to gain my trust back, because they read it. It was supposed to be private! I can't believe that they would be so cruel."  
"I don't know how siblings act, sorry. Only child, remember?"  
"Of course I remember, Draco. You're lucky." She rolled her eyes and wiped them again.  
"Well, in some instances I might be lucky, but in others, I'm not really." Draco looked across the lake.  
"What do you mean by that, Draco?" Ginny asked after she had wiped all of the tears away.  
"Well, I am missing that special friendship bond that siblings have with each other. Like you have with Ron. You know that he'll always be there for you whenever you need him, and he helps you, and you help him. Plus, without anyone else to watch out for, my parents always keep a very close eye on me, and make sure I'm behaving, while you could get away with stuff while your mum yells at Fred and George."  
"Well, I guess that is true. I do like having so many brothers.sometimes." Ginny smiled. "But then, other times, I wish that I was an only child."  
"I guess, but you'd get awful lonely without anyone to talk to about stuff that you couldn't tell anyone else."  
"I used to tell everything to Miranda. But then I started being friends with you, and she decided that I wasn't good enough for her anymore." Ginny sighed. "Miranda was my only friend in my own year. The only one besides Harry, Hermione, and Ameera would talk to me."  
"Why? And who's Ameera?" Draco asked.  
"Because of the Chamber of Secrets thing in my first year, your second. Ameera's another Gryffindor who's in the same year as you. She's pretty nice. She just doesn't like to be out in the sun a lot."  
  
Me: Hey. What do you think of this chapter? Please review! Constructive critism is welcome. Thank you. I will try and update soon.don't get mad if I can't.sorry. 


	4. Ameera

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own Miranda, Jamie, and Ameera. It would not be right for me to take Mrs. Rowling's characters, as it would if you took Miranda, Jamie, or Ameera.  
  
"Is Ameera a friend of yours then?" Draco asked Ginny as she ran her fingers over her diary. He supposed this was a thing for security since her privacy was just horribly invaded.  
"Well, I suppose you could call her that. We don't normally hang out like Miranda and I used to. I mean, we talk sometimes, but we don't talk often enough to know enough secrets to be considered best friends, or anything like that," Ginny commented. She glanced across the grounds and over to Hagrid's hut.  
"Um.right then." Draco watched Ginny's petite fingers run over and over the cover of her diary.  
"Yes. I know, kind of confusing. Sorry."  
"Girls sure have some weird things with friendship." Draco stated simply.  
"Oh yeah, and boys are so perfect!" Ginny stared at the side of Draco's face. He turned his head and smiled at her. "You either like someone, or you hate them! How weird is that?"  
"Exactly! It's easier that way! Easier than what you just explained to me about Ameera, or whatever her name is. You should be able to understand that!"  
Ginny playfully slugged him in the shoulder.  
"Ouch!"  
"Oh, you big baby! That didn't hurt! I didn't hit you that hard!" Ginny laughed.  
"I am not a baby!"  
"I didn't say you were." Draco opened his mouth to argue, but Ginny interrupted before he had a chance. "I said you were a big baby, not a baby, a BIG one!" And with that, Ginny burst out laughing. Draco couldn't believe that SHE pulled and fast one on HIM.  
Ginny wouldn't get away with it, no sir. Draco leaned over Ginny and started tickling her sides. She started to squirming and giggling madly.  
"Hello Ginny." A voice made them both jump. They both sat up and looked in the direction where the voice had come from. They saw a beautiful and slim girl with black hair and black eyes standing over them both. She was smiling slightly.  
"Ameera! Hi!" Ginny said. She tucked a loose strand of her fire colored hair behind her ear and smiled. She was blushing because she was rather embarrassed that Ameera came at such a moment. "Hey, when did it get so dark out?"  
This caused Draco to look around in wild amusement. By the looks of their surroundings, the sun had been down for about half an hour or so. Ginny and Draco looked at each other. Ginny was still blushing, but it had only grown brighter once she realized that it had gotten so dark, and she hadn't even noticed.  
. "Ameera, this is Draco, Draco, Ameera."  
"Hello, Draco." Ameera said smoothly. "So, how are you two doing?"  
"We were just talking about you, Ameera." Draco said, once he had gotten over the shock of it getting so late out.  
"Oh, nothing bad I hope." Ameera winked at Ginny.  
"No, I was just telling Draco about you, and where we stand in friendship. Kind of confusing, really." Ginny said, trying desperately to recover from the certain things that had recently happened.  
"Well, best be heading inside now, you two." Ameera shrugged. She turned around and began gliding gracefully towards the castle with Draco following her.  
Ginny started to go after them, but then suddenly, someone appeared in front of her. Ginny screamed and jumped backwards. She landed on her butt.  
"Oh my! Are you alright?" The person asked. It was a young woman around the age of twenty or so by the looks of her.  
"Who..who are you?"  
  
Me: So.what do you think? Who is this mystery girl that terrified Ginny so horribly, and what does she want? Well.. you are going to have to keep reading to find out! I love making my chapters end like this! Total cliff hanger! Sorry, I'm kind of hyper right now.. well, stay tuned for more of Drastic Changes. 


	5. Jamie and Goddess Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Miranda, Ameera, and Jamie. Thank you for continuing to read my story. Please keep up the great reviews.  
  
"Who? Me?" The young woman asked. She looked around wildly. She stopped trying to help Ginny up momentarily.  
"No, the other girl that scared me half to death!" Ginny replied. Finally, she took the arm that the woman was extending, and got up with her help.  
"My name is Jamie, and I was sent to you on this planet called Earth, to help you."  
"Help me what, exactly?" Ginny asked once she was on her feet, and standing properly. Ginny thought this Jamie character was seriously weird.  
"Do various things. Mainly, I was sent to help you become the Moon Goddess." Jamie smiled and took a step back from Ginny, as if to get a better look at her.  
"Um.. maybe I heard you wrong.. did you say Moon Goddess?" Ginny asked. Disbelief hung heavy in her voice.  
"Yes. The former Moon Goddess that I was helping decided to retire, and before she did, she appointed you, Virginia Weasley, Goddess of the Moon." Jamie said. She smiled at Ginny.  
"Why me?" Ginny asked, still in disbelief.  
"I can not honestly tell you. I guess she just liked your style." Jamie shrugged.  
"So, how do I become the Moon Goddess? And what do I do as the Goddess of the Moon?"  
"You are the Moon Goddess right now. The former one, as I said, appointed you the job when she retired." Jamie looked thoughtful for a moment. "You are the Goddess of the Moon, pregnancy, child birth, weaving, emotions, un-conscience needs, and of course instincts."  
"That's a lot of things.." Ginny said, un-certainly.  
"You'll do fine. And, you get to meet other Goddesses and Gods. Like Apollo, the God of the sun, and Aphrodite, the Goddess of love and everything that is beautiful, only to name a few." Jamie winked at Ginny.  
"So, all those people are actual Gods?"  
"And Goddesses, yes." Jamie paused at stared at Ginny. Then, she reached out and touched a spot on Ginny's cheek with her finger. "See, this freckle is in the shape of a crescent Moon." She pulled out a mirror, and handed it to Ginny. Sure enough, on the place she had touched, there it was, a freckle in the shape of a crescent Moon.  
"So, what if I don't really want to be this Moon Goddess?" Ginny asked as she handed the mirror back to Jamie, who put it away in her pocket.  
"Oh, I think you would love to be a Goddess. Anyone would give up anything and everything they had to become a Goddess."  
"Why? What's so special about being some Goddess of a Moon?" Ginny asked sarcastically.  
"Well, not just the Moon Goddess, but every Goddess. No one would be picky."  
"But why?" Ginny asked again.  
"Well, because, being a Goddess means that you get whatever you want."  
  
Me: I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been very busy with school, and I haven't had a lot of time to be on the computer, and tonight I have to go to a Halloween party with some friends, so I don't know when I will be able to update this again, but I hope it is soon. How did you like this chapter? 


	6. Virginia Weasley, Moon Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters I use in this story (or the other ones that I don't use either, lol). They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own Miranda, Jamie, and Ameera.  
  
"Anything?" Ginny asked, mischievously.  
"Anything. And you don't have to whine about it to get it, either." Jamie sounded annoyed.  
"Cool. Why do you sound so annoyed then?" Ginny asked.  
"Oh, Apollo seems to think that he needs to whine to get something. Well, actually, I think he just likes to whine, just to see how many people are annoyed by it." Jamie sighed. "But it isn't my place to be complaining. I am only meant to help."  
"And Apollo is the.. Sun God right?"  
"Yes. Well, I suggest you get to bed now, Virginia. It's late, and a Goddess needs her sleep. Might I suggest that you read up on Goddesses tomorrow?"  
"Um, sure. And, I like Ginny a lot better then I like Virginia."  
"I'll be sure to make a mental note of that, Ginny."  
******************************************************************  
The next morning, right after breakfast Ginny went straight to the library to catch up on her Goddess research. She set off with her book bag and set it down on a table near the back of the library. Madam Pince watched with narrow eyes, not forgetting the other day when she and Draco had caused such a ruckus in the library.  
Ginny walked up to the front desk where Madam Pince was scribbling on a piece of parchment. Ginny took a deep breath, and sighed.  
"Excuse me, Madam Pince, but where do you keep your Goddess books at?" Ginny asked timidly.  
"Why, it's Miss. Weasley. Haven't seen you in the library often. Well, there was the other day, when you and Mr. Malfoy seemed to have a liking for causing noise in a working environment." Madam Pince smiled. It was a crooked, wrinkly smile. Ginny didn't like it, and she shivered.  
"Yes, well, I am here now to do some research on Goddesses, so if you could please show me where you keep the books on Goddesses, I would be happy." Ginny smiled in return, a mocking smile that she wasn't sure she would get away with.  
"Certainly. Follow me." Madam Pince said gruffly. She set her quill on top of her parchment and stalked off behind a bookshelf. Ginny followed her.  
"Ah, here we are. Goddess books, as you requested." Madam Pince pointed to a section on the bookshelf and walked back to her desk.  
Ginny pulled out a few of the books from their place on the shelf and took them over to her table and spread them out for some room. Then, she sat in a chair by her book bag and grabbed on of the books. The title said: "True or False? A guide to Goddesses."  
"Hmm," Ginny said to herself. She opened the book to the index, and found what page the Moon Goddess was and flipped open to the page.  
This is what it said: "The Moon Goddess is seemed not to be a very important Goddess by many, however, the Moon Goddess is in fact very important. She deals with pregnant women, and follows them all the way to childbirth. She is the one who decides if the women get an easy birth, or a more complicated one. The Goddess also deals with emotions. Any emotion, she is said to watch over.  
As all Gods and Goddesses are, the Moon Goddess is Immortal. The Moon Goddess is also rumored to be very emotional at certain times. And, since she is the Goddess of pregnancy and childbirth, she almost always has many kids. The latest Moon Goddess is Ix Chel, or the Mayan Goddess."  
"Now, that is interesting. I guess they should update this book," Ginny said softly to herself. "Seeing how the new Goddess is Ginny Weasley. I wonder if it'll be Virginia Weasley, instead of Ginny."  
The other books Ginny looked in had similar entries to the first one she read. So, she guessed that all of the other books on the shelf would say something to that effect.  
When she opened another book, just to be sure that the other information she had read was the same, Ginny was shocked so bad that she fell out of her chair and nearly screamed in shock. There, written clearly in emerald green ink was:  
"The latest Moon Goddess is one, Virginia Weasley, a fifteen year old girl who is still attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also known and Ginny Weasley so says a private source."  
  
Me: Hey! Sorry about the last chapter being such a short one. One, it was the first time in a while that I had updated, and two, I didn't have much to say in that one. Well, here it is. Now you know what Ginny has to do to be a Goddess, and she is the Goddess right now. Ix Chel was the former Goddess. Hee hee. I put her as that because I did a report on her for my American History class, lol. Well, I better get going so I can post this. Please keep reading and reviewing. I am hoping to get to the romantic part with Draco and Ginny soon, so please be patient with me. It should be soon. See 'ya! =) 


	7. On the Moon

Disclaimer: Okay, if you have been reading up to this point in my story, you should all know that I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I wouldn't live in Broomfield, Colorado, and I would be richer than the Queen of England, and my name would be J.K. Rowling. So, from here on, I am not going to put the disclaimer on anymore. I won't own the characters anytime soon, so I don't see the point of continuing with them, since I will not own the characters from the books anymore in the future than I do now.  
  
This was way weird. Just a moment ago, the book had said that the current Moon Goddess was Ix Chel. And now, it read that Ginny was the Moon Goddess.  
A sudden thought struck Ginny. {A/N: No, it didn't hurt, promise, lol.} What if Jamie was lying? What if it was Jamie who planted the book in the library, just as some sick, cruel joke? Ginny had been brought up thinking like this, since Fred and George were constantly playing tricks.  
A joke would certainly explain it, Ginny thought. That's what this is, just a simple game of mess with the little girl's head.  
If it was just some sick little joke, then it had been being played well. Ginny could fix that. She could play this game, too. And maybe even win. She smiled to herself and set the book down. She would find Jamie, if that was her real name, and give her a piece of her mind. {A/N: No, that isn't speaking literally.}  
Another idea came to Ginny. She didn't know where this Jamie person was. Or how she could find her. The smile faded from her face. She clicked her tongue in annoyance.  
"Darn," she said aloud.  
Ginny gathered up the books, and as she set them on the correct shelves, she could feel someone watching her. She whirled around to see Madam Pince giving her a look that shot daggers. Ginny recoiled and got out of the library as soon as she could manage.  
She managed to make in onto the grounds without Madam Pince killing her for doing something that she didn't think Ginny should be ought to be doing, like talking, or even breathing in Ginny's opinion. She had been making such a fuss about getting away from the library, she didn't even seem to realize the sudden pale blue light that was surrounding her, swallowing her whole, like and alligator does with its prey.  
When she looked around her, Ginny saw a whole new world. There seemed to be holes everywhere, and there was a bleak and gray landscape for as far as her eyes could see. She gasped, and looked around her madly. Where was she? Wasn't she just at Hogwarts?  
This is most certainly not Hogwarts, Ginny thought. She continued looking around her until she heard something behind her. It was the kind of sound that a shoe made when walking on gravel. Scared out of her wits, Ginny began breathing heavily. She couldn't help but worry. "Child," said a voice behind her. "What are you doing here?"  
Terrified, Ginny did the only thing she could do. She ran. And ran. And then she ran some more. She couldn't stop. Her fear fed her adrenaline, making her run faster. She was sure that every inch of this new world would echo the sound of her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
Me: So.. What do you think? Is it good? Finally, I have bid a farewell to my writer's block. With the help of a fan who keeps reading this and reviewing. She gave me an idea, and with her help, it's finally gone. In fact, I have enough inspiration to write another chapter, right now. So, I will. Well, thank you so very much, Koosei. With your help, I've written this chapter. Thank you so much for the suggestion to me. It made me smile. =) 


	8. Another Moon Goddess Job

Drastic Changes  
No more disclaimer, remember? Thought so.  
  
Ginny's heart was pumping so fast, she was worried that it was going to pop right out of her chest, and that would be the end of her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to rest. She stopped running, and doubled over, with her hands on her knees, and started panting, for she was out of breath.  
She looked around her again. Her eyes squinted, to try and help her to see where she was.  
"Bloody Hell," she said angrily. She was in the same spot she had started out. And there was Jamie, right in front of her with some silly little smile on her face. Ginny stood up straight and put her hands on her hips indignantly.  
"Hello, child." Jamie said, cheerfully. "Have a nice run?" She didn't sound sarcastic in the least. She truly meant it.  
"What are you doing here? And where is here, anyways?" Ginny was getting annoyed at the way Jamie kept calling her a child, when she wasn't.  
"This, child, is the Moon." Jamie cocked her head, and had the same look and her face as Hermione sometimes got. The one that said: 'Didn't you know that?' It was a very annoying look, making Ginny no happier.  
"So, how did I end up in the same place on the Moon, when I know I was running? Was I running in place or something?" Anger laced Ginny's voice.  
"Why no, child. You ran all the way around the Moon. There is less gravity here, so you can get around faster and more easily." Jamie looked confused, like Ginny should have known that one, too.  
"Which brings me to the topic of my next question. How in the world can I breath up here? There isn't enough oxygen." Ginny was proud that she at least knew that.  
"Well, Goddesses do not need to breath. They are Immortal. Nothing can kill them." Jamie screwed up her face into a thoughtful expression. "Didn't you say that you were going to research Goddesses, child?" Jamie sighed, but still kept the thoughtful look on her face. "I do remember you saying something to that effect," she added.  
Ginny moaned. Jeez, Jamie sounded a lot like Hermione. Always on about stuff Ginny said she was going to do, like homework, when she never did it, until the last moment, like Ron. But Ginny had done what she had said she would. She looked up Goddesses. Well, she looked up the Moon Goddess, but still.  
"I did research." Ginny said, sounded insulted that Jamie would think otherwise. "And stop calling me child! I'm not a child anymore, and I don't need you thinking that I am, okay?!"  
It was true. Ginny Weasley was no longer the terrified, shy little girl from first year. She was now fifteen. She was tall, only a mere two inches shorter than Ron, who seemed like a giant to everyone else. Some of her freckles had faded away, leaving only a gentle shower across her face. Ginny's ice blue eyes, narrowed in annoyance, were shaded by her long, thick, black eyelashes, which need no help from mascara, like other girls' short and stubby ugly lashes.  
Ginny's attitude was different as well. She was more self-confident of herself, and loads more stubborn. Her temper had gone down, just ever so lightly.  
"If calling you child bothers you, milady, then I won't call that anymore." Jamie smiled again, obviously trying for approval from Ginny. "Does milady please you?"  
"I guess milady is fine. Much better than being called child." And besides, it makes me sound more in charge of her. More powerful, Ginny thought, and smiled.  
"Does anything need to be asked, milady Ginny?" Jamie asked.  
"How am I supposed to believe that I am the Moon Goddess? I mean, for all I know, you are playing a huge joke on me. Only messing with my brain to get a few laughs." At this, Jamie did laugh, which only made Ginny angrier.  
"I'm sorry, milady. But I am most certainly not playing a joke on you. Being the Moon Goddess is not a joke." Jamie suddenly got serious.  
That's when Ginny noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and her jaw fell open. There was a playpen with two little children that couldn't be more than a year old playing inside of it. The little girl in there stood up on her wobbly legs and looked at Ginny and smiled.  
"What are those little children doing here? On the Moon?" Ginny asked doubtfully. "Don't they need to breath?"  
"Oh, those, milady? That little girl is Peachy, the God and Goddess of Saturn's little girl." Jamie smiled, than pointed to a petite boy in the playpen. "And that is little baby Edward. The Goddess of Neptune's child."  
"Why are they here, though?"  
"Why? Because part of the Moon Goddess's job is babysitting, milady."  
Me: Kind of a long chapter, but I had a lot of inspiration, and I figured that you probably wouldn't mind having it longer. Anyways, what do you think? Ginny is very disbelieving of Jamie. I want to thank Koosei for giving me the inspiration to write this chapter. She helped me get over my writer's block, which I am very grateful for. I hope that you like the following chapters. 


	9. The First to Know

Drastic Changes by The Queen of the Pugs  
  
"Babysitting?" Ginny asked, getting a little excited about this whole Moon Goddess thing. Since she was the youngest, Ginny had never babysat anyone before. "I get to watch these little kids?"  
"Certainly," said Jamie, looking admiringly back at the children in the playpen. "With my help, of course. You'll have a lot of things to do other than babysitting."  
Before Ginny had had her doubts about being a Moon Goddess, and about Jamie. But now, now that Ginny knew a little more about what she needed to do to be a Goddess. Now the question was, whom would she tell first? Hermione? Harry? Ron? Draco? Her parents? Ginny had no clue to which person she would tell first.  
"Jamie, how do I get back to Earth? And Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, anxious to get back to Hogwarts to figure this thing out.  
"Just get a mental image of where you want to go, which is Hogwarts, and then add yourself into the picture."  
Ginny closed her eyes tight, and thought very hard about Hogwarts. Then, when she saw Hogwarts, she added a mental picture of herself, just standing on the grounds, right outside the doors. She was gone.  
When Ginny opened her eyes, she was at Hogwarts, just little ways away from the front doors. She was just a little ways away from where she had been in her image. She figured that she would get better with some practice; after all, it had been her first time doing it, whatever it might have been.  
Okay, now that she was at Hogwarts, she had to figure out whom she was going to tell about her, new job. Ginny would probably tell Hermione first, because Hermione treated Ginny like she was her little sister, or so Ginny thought. Hermione didn't have any siblings, so it wasn't exactly like she knew she was treating Ginny like her younger sister. Hermione and Ginny were best friends, and Ginny was sure that Hermione could take it the best. Hermione would understand.  
Ginny was sure that Ron would think that Ginny was mental if she told him first. Ginny would ask Hermione to tell Harry and Ron for her, and Ginny would tell Draco. She couldn't even imagine what they all would say. Ginny took a deep breath and entered the castle, and she went up to the Gryffindor tower after checking the library for Hermione.  
Hermione was sitting in her favorite armchair up in the tower, reading a book. Ron and Harry were playing a game of Exploding Snap near Hermione's chair. Ginny could tell by the look on their faces that Hermione had just given them a talk about leaving their homework 'til late. Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled as Ginny came up to her.  
"Hello Ginny," Hermione said warmly.  
"Hey, Gin," Ron said without even looking up.  
"Hey Ginny." At least Harry had the decency to look up at her and smile, unlike Ron; Ginny's own flesh and blood. Oh well, that was like Ron during a game of any kind. He had such concentration he rarely talked.  
"Hi you guys. Listen Hermione, I want to talk to you." Ginny quickly added, "Please."  
"Um, sure Ginny. Let's go down to the library to talk then. Madam Pince won't mind, as long as we're quiet."  
"I'd kind of rather not go to the library. How about outside? It's warm enough."  
The two girls went outside to the grounds to talk. They sat underneath a tree by the lake with some bread that they got from the kitchens. Ginny tossed a rolled up wad of bread into the lake for the Giant Squid.  
"So, what did you want to talk about, Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know how you're going to take this," Ginny said slowly.  
"Go ahead Ginny, you know that you can tell me anything," Hermione said, popping some bread into her mouth.  
"Well, this is kind of big," Ginny took a deep breath and continued. "Hermione, I'm the new Moon Goddess."  
  
Me: So? What do you think? Sorry it's taken me so long to get the new chapter out. I have been very busy lately, and since my sister's family is coming over for Thanksgiving, my mom went on a HUGE cleaning frenzy, so I have been very busy trying to get ready. Well, finally, the new chapter! Enjoy, and please review. I don't think there is anything wrong with this chapter, because I read it over twice, and I haven't found anything wrong yet, so yeah. Please tell me what you think. =) 


	10. Doubt

Drastic Changes by: The Queen of the Pugs Note: I would like to apologize to all of the people that have been reading this story, and have been waiting for this chapter for such a long time. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I haven't been getting much inspiration for this story. **Sighs** Well, anyway, here it is. *******************************************************  
Hermione choked on the bread that she had been eating. Her face began to turn red, so Ginny started patting her on the back. She was coughing and spluttering. When she managed to swallow the piece of bread, she spoke to Ginny.  
"The Moon Goddess?" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Are you certain about this, Ginny?"  
"Yes," Ginny replied huffily. "I'm not making it up, if that's what you mean," she said rudely, her redheaded temper getting to her again. "I know it's hard to believe, it was for me too, but I'm not lying! I really am the Moon Goddess!"  
"But how do you know?" Hermione questioned evenly. "You couldn't have just woken up and known that you were the Moon Goddess." On second thought, Hermione added, "Or did you?"  
"No, I didn't just wake up and know, Hermione!" Ginny tried to stay docile, but she found she was having a hard time doing so. "I was told so."  
"By whom?" Hermione inquired gently. She folded her arms on her lap. "Did you actually know this person?"  
"Her name is Jamie, and she helps me out on the Moon," Ginny said defensively. "She told me."  
"Did you know her?" Hermione repeated.  
"No, but I do know her now." Ginny folded her arms across her chest. "She helps me out. Like, when I have to baby-sit the little kids of the other Gods and Goddesses."  
'Hermione must think me a mad person,' Ginny thought miserably. 'But why should she believe me? I mean I've been on the Moon. I can believe that I am the Goddess, but what about Hermione? How am I supposed to persuade her?'  
"Well Hermione, I'm not going to sit here and waste all of my time trying to convince you that I'm the Moon Goddess," Ginny sighed. "Because you will always find some way to argue that I'm not. You either believe me, or you don't."  
Ginny sighed again, and stood up. She shook her head and walked toward the castle. Maybe she could go and find someone who would believe her. Perhaps she could go and find Draco. She was sure that be able to sway him. Or, she might just end up having another person think her crazy.  
Ginny went into the castle. She looked around at the all the students, rushing around to somewhere, ignoring her, as the always did. She felt a pang of loss as she watched the people talk with their friends. Ginny longed to have someone to tell everything to. She thought that she had been able to tell Hermione everything, but she wasn't able to. She tried, but Hermione was always so literal, and always had some way to prove her wrong.  
"Hey Ginny," someone said behind her, making her jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
"Oh, hi Draco," Ginny said, turning around. "It's alright. But personally, I think you meant to scare me, just to see me jump."  
"Maybe I did," he said. "Maybe I didn't. You'll never know, now will you?"  
"Not unless you tell me," Ginny replied, smiling. She remembered that she had wanted to find Draco before, to tell him about her being the Moon Goddess. "Draco, I need to tell you something." *******************************************************  
Me: Well, I'm sorry it isn't too long. Like I said before, I haven't had much inspiration for this story. I hope you'll be pleased with this chapter, and I will try and make another chapter as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. =) 


	11. This is No Joke

Note: I am very hyper at the moment. Just to let you know. Hi, Purr! Hahahahahahahaha. Sorry about that. Hahahahahahahahaha. **Bursts out laughing for no reason** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ginny and Draco went and found and empty classroom so they could talk a bit more privately. Draco sat, and patiently listened to Ginny, while she tried to explain clearly about being the Moon Goddess. After what happened with Hermione, Ginny wanted to make sure that Draco understood about it. She knew that she would eventually have to go back and explain things over again to Hermione.  
"So, are you completely sure that you're the Moon Goddess?" Draco asked once Ginny was done. "I mean, you don't really know Jamie, and plus, the book could have been a trick."  
"What is it with everyone?" Ginny asked helplessly. "Why do they always seem to ask that? Don't you guys trust that I have good judgment?"  
"Listen Ginny, I think Hermione had the right idea, asking all those questions," he replied calmly. "You really don't know her. We're not trying to be cruel, but when it comes to judgment, yours isn't exactly the best, Gin. I mean, look what happened in your first year. I know you didn't know any better, but it still happened."  
"But that was so long ago!" she cried. Still, what if she had been so desperate for someone else to talk to, that she had fallen for Jamie's cruel trick? Now she understood why Hermione had asked so many questions; she had only wanted to make sure this wasn't something that would make Ginny upset. Hermione was only looking out for her, and Ginny paid her back by snapping and walking away. She felt terrible. *****************Hermione**************************  
Hermione grabbed her book bag and went inside to the library. Ginny had mentioned something during their previous conversation about some kind of book explaining that Ginny was the Moon Goddess. Hermione knew a lot about books, and she might be able to tell if this book was all some horrid person's idea for a prank.  
Hermione set her things down on an empty table and walked quickly over to the bookshelves. Knowing the library as well as she did, Hermione found the books on mythology rather quickly. She took as many books of the shelf as she could off the shelf, and tried to walk back to her table without dropping any.  
She opened the first book on the stack and found nothing about the Moon Goddess at all. It took a five more books to finally find the one that she was looking for. There, stated quite plainly were the words in green ink:  
"The latest Moon Goddess is one, Virginia Weasley, a fifteen year old girl who is still attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also known as Ginny Weasley so says a private source."  
Hermione looked closely, and decided that this was no joke. No one at Hogwarts, apart from Ron, Harry, and her own self knew that Ginny's real name was Virginia. They all thought it was just Ginny. So, this Jamie person was right: Ginny was the new Moon Goddess. And come to think of it, Hermione had noticed a cresent moon shaped freckle on Ginny's right cheek.. {A/N: Hahahahahahahaha. Sorry, that was a little odd, as am I. Hahahahahahaha.} ******************************************************  
"Ron! Harry!" Hermione said as she entered the Gryffindor portrait hole. "You will never believe what I just found out about Ginny!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Me: Well, this chapter's a little short. I don't have a whole lot of inspiration for this story at the moment. Hahahahahahahahahahaha. Sorry..I know that was a little weird, but as I might have mentioned before, so am I. Anyway, if you have any suggestions about what you think should happen next, please tell me. Please? **Begs** 


	12. Sweet Roses

Drastic Changes by The Queen of the Pugs  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked distantly. He and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess and he didn't want to get distracted from the game. Besides, he and Ginny were really close, so he knew most everything about her, because she had made a habit of telling him when her other brothers laughed at her, or pushed her away.  
Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, thought better of it, and closed it again. What if Ginny didn't want her to go and blab about her becoming the Moon Goddess? But how was she supposed to cover it up? She hadn't a clue. She knew that she just couldn't say "Oh, never mind, I don't know if Ginny wants me to tell you or not," because they boys would probably just keep at her until she finally told. So, she had to tell them something. She glanced at the chessboard, and a sudden thought struck her.  
"Ginny has decided that she is going to teach me how to play Wizard's Chess." It was the only idea she could think of. She hoped they bought it. Hermione wasn't very good at telling lies, and any person could usually tell if she was telling a lie or not. She grinned as Harry and Ron both looked up at her, both slightly confused.  
"That's, um, great, Hermione," Harry said, giving her a lopsided smile. "It's about time that you learned how to play it," he joked. "Ron and I have been just bugging you to learn for the last, oh, six years, I'd say, wouldn't you Ron?"  
"Yeah. Sounds about right," Ron said, also smiling up at Hermione. "It's great that you're willing to learn from an actual person, instead of a book. You're always trying to learn everything you can from books. I remember in our first year when Madam Hooch told us all that flying was something that we couldn't learn out of a book. The look on your face was priceless!"  
"Well, Ron Weasley," Hermione said coldly, "you should try reading a book for once. I know it'll be difficult at first, but I think you'll find that you might actually learn something from them." He and Harry stopped laughing. "And I do believe that your broom didn't come to you right away, and you getting mad because Harry's did."  
"Is there a point to this?" Ron asked coolly. "Because Harry and I have a game to finish, if you don't mind, Hermione." Harry sensed a row coming on and leaned against the couch with his hands behind his head.  
"Actually, I was hoping that maybe you and Harry would teach me a bit of chess before Ginny did," Hermione replied as calmly as she could. "That way I won't look completely stupid," she said reluctantly, taking her eyes from Harry and Ron to the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with them so that they wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying.  
"Of course we will, Hermione!" cried Harry joyfully, sitting up again. He was happy that a row hadn't broken out between his two best friends. "Won't we, Ron?"  
"Um, sure we will, Hermione," Ron replied, reluctantly clearing his and Harry's game pieces so they could start over and show Hermione how to play as they went along.  
Gradually, Hermione started to catch on to the game. The rules didn't take her very long to understand, because Hermione was always good with rules. She watched Ron and Harry play another game while she asked them questions, and then she challenged Harry to a game. She would have asked Ron to play with her, but she knew he was too good to challenge yet, and that she would definitely lose to him. Harry was good, too, but Hermione felt that she might at least have some kind of chance against him.  
"So, Ginny came to talk to me today," Hermione said casually, moving one of her pawns forward. "She had a lot to say, you know. She told me something-" Hermione coughed- "completely unbelievable."  
"Oh?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow. He was sitting near the board, watching the game. "And what was this 'completely unbelievable' thing that Ginny said to you, exactly, Hermione?"  
"She told me that she was the, um.." Hermione trailed away, searching for words. "Well, Ginny told me that she was the Moon Goddess."  
Somehow Hermione felt so incredibly guilty that it was making her sick. She knew how Ginny's temper got out of hand at times, and knew that she shouldn't have told Ron and Harry about Ginny. She should have waited until Ginny was ready to tell them. Hermione hung her head low and sighed sadly, awaiting Ron and Harry's reaction while she showed them the goddess book that she had checked out from the library. **************************************************************************** ******************  
Ginny had decided to get Draco and take him to the Moon so they could have some more time to talk about this new thing that was going on with her. She was grateful that Draco hadn't freaked out about learning that Ginny was the Moon Goddess, and that he had taken it quite well. She had no idea that Hermione had just told her brother and Harry about her being the goddess of the Moon, and it was probably for the better that she didn't (A/N: Because, trust me, Ginny is going to FLIP out when she finds out).  
"These are for you," someone said behind Ginny on the Hogwarts grounds. Ginny hadn't taken Draco yet; she had only told him to meet her out here. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." Suddenly all Ginny could see was a dozen red roses in her face.  
"Oh, Draco!" she exclaimed. "They're lovely!" She took them from him and took in the sweet smell of them. "Thank you. You're so sweet, Draco Malfoy." She smiled and stood up to give him a hug.  
"You're quite welcome, Miss Ginny," Draco replied, hugging Ginny back. He could smell the kind of shampoo and perfume Ginny used. He grinned. "Like I said, beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl."  
She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Now, I want to take you to the Moon for a while, so we can talk in private," she said, "about the things that have been happening lately. I just have to remember how to get there. Jamie told me, but I can't really remember."  
"Take your time," he replied, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm in no hurry."  
Eventually, Ginny did remember how to get to the Moon. But the problem was that she didn't know how to take Draco with her. Jamie hadn't told her how to take someone else with her. So, Ginny called for Jamie, and she came down with a wriggling baby Edward in her arms.  
"Hello, milady," Jamie said, trying to keep a hold of Edward, who was babbling about rocks and trying to get out of her arms. "What do you need? Lovely roses, by the way."  
"Oh, thank you. Draco gave them to me. Well, I wanted to go to the Moon," Ginny said and Jamie nodded, "but I also wanted to take Draco with me, but you never taught me how to take other people with me to the Moon."  
"Oh, it's quite simple," she said with a smile. "All you need to do is take the hand of the person who you want to take with you, and think of the place clearly that you want to go, and you will be there. Edward, no!" Edward had managed to get out of Jamie's arms, and was crawling toward the lake. Jamie ran after him, and Ginny took Draco's hand (A/N: Not letting the roses go, of course) and took him to the Moon.  
"Wow," Draco said looking around the Moon's surface. "I've never thought that the Moon would look like this. Don't we need to breathe?"  
"I guess not," Ginny said, shrugging. Truth be told, she was kind of getting used to being the Moon Goddess. She took in the smell of the roses again, and then set them down in a vase that had suddenly appeared when she had been thinking about having one to put the roses into. "Jamie said that I didn't have to breathe here because all Gods and Goddesses didn't need to breathe anywhere. But I don't know why you don't have to breathe."  
"Oh," Draco said, just casually looking around the Moon in awe. "So, what did you want to talk about? I mean I know that you want to talk about being the new Moon Goddess, so talk away." *************************************************************************** ******************  
Me: Well? Good chapter? I got a million ideas for this chapter and the next from some really great friends, and so I would like to thank them for all of their help.  
Hermione Elizabeth Granger: Thanks for the great ideas. I will be using most of them in the next chapter.  
Dancing Skittles: Thanks a million for all of the ideas. I used some of the ideas in this one, but most will be in the next chapter, and possibly the one after that.  
Thanks to both of you, I have enough inspiration to write my next chapter, and this chapter! With out all of the wonderful ideas from you guys, I would probably still have the major writer's block that I had before you gave me all of your ideas. Thanks! 


	13. Forgive and Forget

Drastic Changes by The Queen of the Pugs  
  
Ginny and Draco talked for about three earth hours. After the first half an hour, Jamie came back with Edward in her hands. He was holding a handful of dirt in one hand, and in the other he held a large rock. She mumbled something about taking him back to Neptune and disappeared again. Ginny was glad for the time she had alone with Draco, and the peace of the Moon. There, she didn't have to worry about studying for the O.W.L. tests or homework or anything like that. It was so peaceful up there that she didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, but it was getting late, and dinner would be soon, so she and Draco went back to the castle.  
"He's so easy to talk to," Ginny said to Hermione that night at dinner. "He lets me talk as much as I want, and I know he listens. He even gave me a dozen roses. He's so sweet to me."  
"It sounds like Draco really likes you, Ginny," Hermione replied, watching the redhead mix her corn into her mashed potatoes. "Does this mean that you're going out then? I mean, you do seem to spend a lot of time together, and you even took him to the Moon. I'd say he means quite a bit to you."  
"Yeah, I do like him," Ginny said thoughtfully, not paying attention to what her hands were doing with her fork and dinner plate. "But I don't know if we're going out. We've never really talked about that. Just about our family and our general lives."  
"Hey, Ginny," Ron said gleefully. "How's it going, tiny sis?"  
"Just fine, thanks," Ginny replied suspiciously. "Why?"  
"Can't I just see how my baby sister is doing?" He pretended to be hurt, and he and Harry laughed together.  
"I thought you weren't talking to me," she pointed out icily. "Remember? You said that I was a traitor to the family because I was friends with Draco Malfoy." She folded her arms across her chest, awaiting Ron's reply.  
"Oh, come on, Ginny!" he said, still not losing his happy mood, which made Ginny even angrier. "Can't we just forgive and forget?" His tone was mocking, not apologetic. Ginny glared.  
"No," she said shortly. "What is it that you want, anyway?" She knew Ron as well as he knew her, and she knew that he wasn't there just to make conversation with her. "I have better things to do than to wait here."  
"Well, Hermione told me and Harry here-"  
"Harry and I," Hermione corrected. "And please, just, let it go, please?" She bit her lip. "Please, Ginny, don't get too upset, but I told Harry and Ron about you, you know, about you being the Moon Goddess," she said quietly.  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ginny roared, rounding on Hermione. "I can't believe you, Hermione! I figured that you would never tell anybody!"  
"I'm really, really, sorry!" Hermione said, biting her lip so hard, she almost bit it clean through. "I know you're really, really, angry with me, and I don't blame you." She hung her head. "In fact I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again."  
Ginny got up, her face the same color as her hair, and stormed out of the Great Hall. She couldn't believe this! She hadn't been ready to tell her brother and Harry yet. She wasn't sure how they were going to react, if they were going to do something stupid or something. She was positively livid. Why would Hermione do that to her? Ginny supposed that she shouldn't be very angry at Hermione about it, but she couldn't help it. Hermione shouldn't have told anyone until asking Ginny about it.  
Without realizing where her feet were taking her, Ginny had walked outside onto the castle grounds and was near the lake before she noticed where she was. She stopped and took in a deep breath, trying, without success, to calm herself down. Someone tapped her shoulder and Ginny jumped and whipped around to see the face of Draco looking down at her.  
"Why do you have to be so quiet?" she asked grumpily. "You always walk so quietly, and then you wonder why I jump when you talk to me or touch me."  
"Someone's in a bad mood," Draco observed mockingly. "What's wrong?" he asked with more sympathy in his voice this time. "I saw you storm out of the Great Hall, and you seemed pretty upset."  
"Hermione told Ron and Harry about me being the Moon Goddess," Ginny pouted. "I wasn't ready to tell them, and now I'll probably never hear the end of it from those two. I can't believe she told them! Hermione was the last person I'd expect to tell someone a secret without permission!"  
"Gin, I'm sure Hermione feels really bad about telling them about you," Draco said comfortingly. He absently brushed some of her flame-colored hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. "Sometimes people make mistakes, Ginny, and you know they do. But other people just have to learn to forgive and forget. Isn't Hermione your best friend?"  
"Apart from Miranda," Ginny said, "yeah. But good friends don't just go around spilling their friends' secrets, Draco!"  
"Hermione knew that in your first year, when you found that diary and you kept it for a long time, talking to it, she knew that it was a mistake. She knew that you didn't know whom you were talking to, or why the diary was writing back to you. She was able to forgive you, and now that she's made a mistake, you should forgive her, too."  
"You're right," she said, and smiled. "I guess I should be more forgiving, because Hermione is a really good friend to me, and she understands my mistakes, and I should try and understand hers."  
"Now come on, let's go back inside, all right?" he asked, offering his arm to her. Ginny took it and grinned, walking back to the castle with Draco. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Later that night, in the common room, Ginny found Hermione in a corner of the room with books spread all around her. Hermione was pouring herself all over these books, trying to make herself forget what she did to Ginny, and how Ginny reacted. Ginny walked over to her and sat down across from her best friend.  
"Hermione, look at me," commanded Ginny. Hermione looked up obediently. "I had a talk with Draco, and he made me realize that you're a really great friend to me, and I shouldn't be upset with you for making one mistake. I'm really sorry that I yelled at you and that I reacted really badly. I should have tried to understand why you did it." Ginny fiddled with the ends of her robes. "Forgive me?"  
"Oh, Ginny, you shouldn't be the one to be apologizing to me!" said Hermione, setting down her quill. "I should be the one to be apologizing to you. I'm so sorry that I told your brother and Harry. It wasn't my place and I feel really bad. Forgive me?"  
"Of course I do!" cried Ginny, flinging herself around Hermione's neck and giving her a giant hug. "Just as long as you can forgive me."  
"Of course!" Hermione hugged Ginny back, and all was well...for now. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Me: HI! I'm running out of ideas for the story again, so if you (my very loyal reviews) would please, please, please review or e-mail me any suggestions that you might have for me, I would be so happy! Plus, I'd give you a cookie. How about it? Cookie, cookie, cookie. **Cackles evilly** Sorry, I'm a little bit hyper at the moment. 


	14. More Than Friends

Drastic Changes by The Queen of the Pugs  
Forward Note: HI! Okay, again, a little bit hyper while I'm writing this chapter. Stick around to the end of this chapter and read the Author's Note at the bottom and I shall give those of you who gave me ideas for the upcoming chapters a cookie! Stay tuned. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ginny was lounging around by the lake out on the grounds of Hogwarts. She had told Ameera and Hermione that she was going to the library to study Transfiguration, but she decided she would go outside instead. Her Transfiguration book lay beside her, unopened. She knew that she should really study to get good scores on the O.W.L. tests, but on such a beautiful day, who could study? Ginny doubted that even Hermione would want to study on such a marvelous day. The Sun shone brightly in the lovely blue sky, and a gentle breeze lulled over the grounds and through Ginny's hair, making her sigh happily.  
A sudden flash of white light made Ginny jump up and rub her eyes. She blinked several times, trying to make the little black spots that were dancing in front of her eyes go away.  
Jamie watched Ginny blink and rub her eyes. The young woman stood at the center of where the bright light had happened, near the lake and about six feet away from Ginny, who was sitting underneath a tree. Ginny was clearly waiting now for Jamie to say something, but Jamie apparently wanted Ginny to speak first. Eager to take her mind away from her homework, Ginny spoke.  
"Hi, Jamie," she said cheerfully, giving her friend a smile. "What's going on with you? I didn't think that you were allowed to come down here to Earth when there are so many people around. Aren't you worried that you'll be seen?"  
"No," Jamie said, slightly confused as to why Ginny would think that. Of course, Ginny has only been the Moon Goddess for three weeks now, Jamie reminded herself. "No one can see me but you and those close to you, such as Ron, Harry and Hermione." A mischievous smile crossed Jamie's face. "And Draco," she added.  
"So what are you doing here, anyway?" Ginny asked, noticeably changing the subject.  
"I came to warn you," Jamie said, suddenly serious.  
"Warn me? Warn me about what, exactly?"  
"About advances in your powers, milady. Your powers are growing everyday, and one day you are going to discover something that you can do that you have never done before, and that thing can sometimes be very dangerous. It's happened before, to Athena and her mortal friend, Pallas."  
"What happened?"  
"Athena wasn't sure about her powers yet, and one day she was playing with Pallas, and Athena wasn't used to playing with mortals, and she accidentally killed him." Jamie shook her head sadly.  
"So, I'm going to kill one of my friends with a new gift of mine? That doesn't seem really likely, you know. I wasn't born a Goddess, and I certainly wasn't born from Zeus's head, either."  
"I didn't say that you were going to kill one of your friends, all I am trying to tell you is that you should be careful with your powers as a Goddess. I'm not worried about you killing someone; I'm worried about you hurting someone because you are not aware of your own strength."  
"Oh," Ginny said, feeling a bit foolish for being slightly rude with Jamie when she only came to warn her about new powers she might be getting. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude."  
"I understand, milady," Jamie said with a smile. "You are under a lot of pressure to do well with these silly tests for school. May peace be with you." And with that, there was another flash of white light, and Jamie was gone.  
"Well, it's stupid to try and study now," Ginny mused aloud. She lay back down on her back and stared at the calm blue sky. How was she supposed to study now that she knew that at any moment she could get a new power that she could possibly hurt someone with?  
"Hey, baby sis," Ron said, standing over Ginny. "Whatcha doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ginny replied, sitting up and staring coldly into Ron's face. "What do you want, anyway? Can't you see I'm trying to study here?"  
"It doesn't look like you're trying to study to me," Ron said.  
"And how would you know what studying looks like?" she shot back. "I was trying to study, but then you came along and stopped me from trying to get good grades, something you would know nothing about." She crossed her arms over her chest.  
"All right, fair enough. I guess I deserved that one," he said, holding both of his hands up in surrender.  
"Yeah, you did."  
"Can I get a word in now?" Ginny didn't say anything, but continued to stare at him icily. "Listen Ginny, I'm sorry for calling you a traitor to the family. I guess it was a little cruel. But I didn't like the fact of you being friends with Malfoy."  
"Why? Draco is actually very nice, not to mention basically my only friend in the world. I would think that you'd be happy for me about having a real friend again."  
"How do you know that he isn't just pretending to be your friend, hmm? And what do you call Harry and Hermione?"  
"You're friends, Ron! I call them YOU'RE friends! Sure, they're nice and everything, but they're mostly you're friends. You were friends with them first, and once in a while it's nice to have something that's totally mine, not something that's second hand. I was sure that you understood that. It's a great feeling, having something that's honestly yours. It's hard to get that when you have so many brothers that have already done things before you."  
"Look, I'm sorry about yelling and teasing you. I'm not happy about you being friends with Malfoy, but I won't interfere if it makes you happy, all right?"  
"Good, I'm glad you feel that way, because I'm going to go and talk to Draco right now about being more than friends."  
Ron's mouth dropped open. More than friends? He said that he thought it was okay for them to be friends, just friends, and now she says that she wants to be more than friends with that git that had been running around and calling her Weasel ever since she starting going to Hogwarts!  
My baby sister is definitely changing this year, Ron thought to himself as Ginny sauntered off. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Me: Hi again! Okay, now for cookies!  
Tristen-Potter: A cookie for you. Thanks for the idea! Thanks also for reviewing.  
Hermione Elizabeth Granger: Cookie for you, 'cuz you e-mailed me an idea. Thanks for continually reviewing, too.  
Koosei: Cookie for you, too! Thanks for always reviewing my story. I always look forward to your comments and suggestions.  
YAY!!: Even though you reviewed anonymously (and I have no idea if you'll come back to my story) I give you a cookie for the ideas you gave me. Thanks! Dancing Skittles: I'm not sure if you gave me any ideas, 'cuz I forgot, but oh well. Cookie for you. Thanks for reviewing, too!  
All of you: Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews you gave me. Please, continue to review, because as long as you review, I will continue to write! Until the next chapter! 


	15. Images

Drastic Changes by The Queen of the Pugs  
Ginny grinned wickedly as she walked away from her brother. He had actually believed that she was going to go and talk to Draco Malfoy about being more than friends. Hardly, she thought, rolling her eyes. Ron could be so gullible sometimes, it really was sad. She was glad, however, that he had come to apologize to her for being so mean about finding out that she was the Moon Goddess. Really, must he be so childish?  
Oh, and teasing him is the adult thing to do, too, a voice said cruelly in her head. It was just a little fun, she reasoned. Wait a minute, what am I doing? Talking to myself? I hope that isn't one of my 'new' powers that Jamie was talking about earlier. That reminds me: what kind of powers will I be receiving soon? Well, no time for thinking about that just yet, because I need to worry about the O.W.L.s coming up soon, or I'm going to fail, and mum will kill me.  
Instead of enjoying the fresh air and listening to all the thoughts rolling round in her head, Ginny opted to go to the library for some real studying. She really needed to do well on the O.W.L.s that were coming, or her mum would be aggravated with her. And besides, with a few, good hard hours of studying, she might be able to listen to her thoughts and sort them out a little bit.  
  
Ginny trudged to dinner, eyes heavy from hours and hours of studying. She collapsed into a seat between Hermione and Ron. Harry sat on the other side of Ron, and Seamus sat beside Harry. Ginny piled food onto her plate and began eating.  
"Where have you been?" Ron demanded of his little sister. "You just...sauntered off."  
"Ron, please," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "drop the 'Ginny-doesn't- date' thingy that you're on. I'm fifteen and perfectly capable of handling myself, thank you. Plus, I'm the Moon Goddess and apparently, I am going to be getting some new powers soon, and then I can definitely take care of myself."  
Ron frowned into his mashed potatoes. What kind of new powers? he wondered. How come she never mentioned them to me? She never talks to me anymore, although that's probably partly because I always tease her or scold her about something.  
Suddenly, someone yelled across the hall, "Food fight!" and a handful of spaghetti flew through the air and landed between Ginny and Hermione, who both squealed as tomato sauce splashed onto their robes. Soon everyone was gathering things off of their plates and throwing them in random directions. Well, Hermione didn't throw anything. She kept trying to stop the fight, and then eventually gave up and crawled beneath the Gryffindor table in an attempt to stay somewhat clean.  
As soon as the fight started, Ginny quickly ran out of the Great Hall and outside to the lake. She didn't want to have food sticking in her hair for weeks on end.  
"Ewww," she whined as she began to brush herself off. She smoothed out her hair to find a large blob of mashed potatoes in it. "This is so disgusting," she complained as she began to try and pick it out. She used the lake as a type of mirror, looking at her reflection to try and see where the blob was and take it out. But she didn't see herself, exactly.  
What she did see was a little boy with the weirdest hair she had ever seen in her life. It was whitish-blond with a halo of red that started just above his temples and went all the way around his head. He couldn't be more than two years old, Ginny thought. He was playing on the floor of what looked like an office building. He was sitting in a box and making all sorts of noises, pretending to make it a rocket ship and a car, Ginny recognized from Muggle Studies.  
"Emmeritt, please, honey, mummy's trying to work," someone said somewhere above the child's head. He looked up and smiled at a woman with bright red hair and bluish-green eyes. She was sitting at a desk with a pile of parchment sitting directly in front of her. Oh, my, Ginny thought, that's me! The older Ginny patted the little boy---Emmeritt, the younger Ginny reminded herself---and went back to reading a piece of parchment that was in her other hand.  
"Where's daddy, mum?" Emmeritt asked his mummy. That's my son, Ginny thought wildly. How could she be seeing all of this? This must be the future. "He's never around anymore. I miss him. He never plays with me."  
"Oh, Emmeritt," Older Ginny sighed, picking her son up out of the box and hugging him close to her. "Daddy has to work a lot, and he's usually very tired when he comes home, and he can't play with you. But I play with you, and Jamie plays with you, and so does Edward and Peachy."  
"But Peachy and Edward are older than I am, and so is Jamie. I someone my own age to play with me." Emmeritt pouted, and Older Ginny smiled sadly.  
"Daddy's older than you are, too, sweetheart," she pointed out and Emmeritt gave her an annoyed look. "I'm sorry, Emmeritt, but daddy is very busy lately. Maybe you could get him to play with you tonight, all right? Now, mummy's really got to get this work done for Auntie Hermione, or else we'll both be working late, okay?" She set her son back down in his box to play.  
The image faded away, leaving Ginny with quite a few questions of her own to ask. Like: Who was her son's father, and why was he so busy? Was she going to be a secretary for Hermione? It seemed like it. And since when was it Auntie Hermione? That must mean that Hermione had married one of Ginny's brothers, but which one? Probably Ron, because they seemed to like each other anyway.  
Another image formed within the water, and Ginny was eager to see if this one would answer some of her questions from the last image.  
"It's not far to him, and you know it," the Older Ginny whispered harshly to a blond haired man that stood in front of her. "He misses his father, Draco, and so do I." Draco? That's who her future son's daddy was? Draco Malfoy? That meant that Ginny was going to become a Malfoy! She shuddered at that thought.  
"I know that you're upset, Ginny, but my boss is really stressing us to work harder," Draco answered, obviously trying to calm his wife's redheaded temper. "I'm trying to support you guys, and you know that."  
"I don't care what you're trying to do, honestly," she replied coolly. "Emmeritt needs his daddy to be around sometimes! I feel like I'm raising him by myself. If it weren't for Jamie, Hermione and Ron helping me with him, I don't know what I would do. I know work is important to you, but you have to decide which is more important: your job or your family. I can't keep making excuses as to why you never play with our son anymore. I can't keep lying to him, and Draco, I won't keep it up. You can start telling your son that you're too busy to play with him." With that, Older Ginny turned her back on Older Draco, and the image disappeared once again.  
Ginny sat on her knees, rubbing her face with her hands. Why had she seen those pictures in the water? Was it a sign from the Gods? Or was it a new power of hers? One thing was clear: No matter how far into the future those pictures were from, she knew that she and Draco would always have problems with expressing their feelings to each other.  
  
Me: A big hello to all of my loyal reviewers! I would firstly like to say that I am SO sorry for not updating on here in a while. I recently broke three bones in my foot, it was swollen really, really badly so I couldn't get off the chair in my living room, let alone sit at the computer long enough to write another chapter. But, my foot is feeling a lot better, and I can walk short distances on it, though I still need my crutches to get around school. Anyway, please review, because I love hearing/reading what all of you guys have to say about my story. Well, I'm going to go and rest for a while because my foot is swelling up again, but I shall write another chapter soon...I hope. 


	16. Normal is Boring

Drastic Changes by The Queen of the Pugs  
  
Ginny wandered around the lake after she had seen the pictures in that lake. She couldn't really get her head around any of it. It didn't make much sense. What exactly had she seen? Was it the future? Or was it just all in her head? A wizard could've possibly sent the pictures to her as well. Or maybe it was just one of her new powers as Moon Goddess.  
But if it was one of her new powers, how could it hurt someone? Jamie kept mentioning how Ginny's new powers could possibly hurt someone, and seeing the future didn't seem to hurt anyone, really. Well, it did kind of hurt to see that her and Draco's relationship wasn't going to get much better in the future, if that's what it had been in the first place. And what if she happened to see something else that happened in the future, like if Harry got killed in the ultimate battle with Voldemort?  
Suddenly Ginny didn't feel much like being the Moon Goddess.  
"Jamie!" she called loudly, looking at the sky. "Jamie, I need to talk to you this instant."  
A flash of light temporarily blinded Ginny, and then Jamie was standing in front of her. "Yes, milady? What can I do for you?"  
"I don't want to be the Moon Goddess anymore."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said, I don't want to be the Moon Goddess anymore," Ginny repeated clearly. "I don't know don't know what kinds of powers that I'm going to get, and I think that I should have been informed of what I was getting into when I became the Moon Goddess."  
"I'm afraid that you can't not be the Moon Goddess, milady," Jamie said slowly. "It's who you are now."  
"But you said that I get whatever I want, right? Well I don't want to be the Moon Goddess anymore. I want to be normal again."  
"I'm afraid that wanting to not be the Moon Goddess is something that you can't have, milady. And besides, normal is boring. Why would you want to be boring and normal again? You'd have to live with knowing what you could have been, and that's no fun, is it?"  
"Being normal was easy!" Ginny shouted at Jamie. "When I was normal I had friends! But normality happened to vanish after my first year, when I was a victim of evil possession. Did you know that I can't even look at a diary the same way after that? I've been traumatized for life!"  
"I thought we were discussing how you don't want to be a Goddess anymore, milady, not about being traumatized by your diary incident. What brought you to the conclusion that you don't want to be the Moon Goddess anyway?"  
"I saw the future in the lake. I had a son, and I was married to Draco Malfoy. I felt like I was raising Emmeritt, our son, all by myself because Draco was forever working and never spending time with Emmeritt or me, and we had a row and it was terrible. I don't want to see the future if all I'm going to see is bad things!"  
Jamie laughed in relief. "Is that all, milady? Dear me, I thought it was something much more serious." This made Ginny even more cross. "Didn't you know that what you saw was only one possibility of the future?" When Ginny looked confused, Jamie explained, "There is more than one possibility for the future, milady. How you make your decisions in life is one way of determining which future you end up with. If you make positive decisions with Draco from now on, you two might not end up with the life you saw in the lake."  
"Well how was I supposed to know that there was more than one possibility of the future?" Ginny snapped irritably. None of what Jamie was saying was helping her change her mind about not wanting to be the Moon Goddess anymore.  
"I thought you researched being the Moon Goddess," Jamie said, confused. "How much research did you actually do, milady?"  
"Not that much," she admitted reluctantly. "I didn't know that I had to do homework. I thought that I could do anything I wanted."  
Jamie sighed. "There are some things that you can't have."  
"Well, now I understand why Apollo complains so much," she said testily. "It's because there's so many bloody exceptions to these rules of yours! It's almost like trying to learn English (Me: That's American English. She's referring to how many bloody exceptions there are in the rules of the English language)."  
"I'm sorry milady, but no one can have everything they want. It doesn't always work out that way. Please try and understand where I'm coming from."  
Ginny folded her arms over her chest stubbornly, refusing to listen to any logic that Jamie was trying to force into her brain. Ginny'd thought that she might at least have some perks to being the Moon Goddess, but it seemed like it was all or nothing with this job; right now she was getting nothing.  
Being the Moon Goddess wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, that was for sure. Sure, the title seemed glamorous, and sure, it made you feel special to be known as a goddess. But then reality passes over you, the truth settles in, and suddenly, being the Moon Goddess didn't seem so impressive.  
  
"Hello Ginny." Draco came up behind the redhead and sat beside her on the steps leading up to the castle. "What's going on?" He could tell almost immediately that Weasley was pouting.  
"Nothing's 'going on,'" she snapped grumpily, and Draco raised his eyebrows. Someone was in a bad mood. Ginny looked away from him, not in the mood for anything at the moment.  
"What's wrong with you? You act like Fred and George stole your diary again. Wait, they didn't, did they?"  
"No, they didn't." Ginny sighed. "I told Jamie that I didn't want to be the Moon Goddess anymore, and she said that I didn't have a choice. So now I'm going to stick out even more from everyone else, just what I needed."  
"Well, look at it this way," Draco said slowly. "You're always complaining about your brothers doing everything before you, like playing Quidditch and what not, but now you've done something that they haven't done." He shrugged, then smirked. "Because I'm sure that they won't be turning into goddesses anytime soon."  
A potential smile tugged at Ginny's lips, but soon it was an all out grin. "Thanks Draco. You always know how to cheer me up." She hugged him.  
He hugged her back. "I try my best."  
  
Author's Note: My goodness, it's been two months since I've updated. No, I didn't die or jump off the face of the earth; I just didn't have any ideas for this story. Sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I would like, it's just that I'm going through a really stressful time in my life right now. This chapter was probably really boring, and I'm sorry. I just didn't have many ideas for it. If any of you have even the littlest ideas for this to continue, PLEASE TELL ME! I think I have some ideas for next chapter, probably, but it would help if you could let me know what you want to happen. 


	17. Switched!

Drastic Changes by the Queen of the Pugs

Ginny was startled out of her catnap when a book---a large one would be her guess---was slammed on the library table that she'd been sleeping on. She looked up to see Hermione standing in front of her table, her hands resting on the book that she'd set on the table. Ginny rubbed her eyes sleepily and read the book's title upside down: Advanced Transfiguration by Tabitha A. Cornwall

"Hi, Hermione," she said, looking up at her friend. "What's up?"

"You were supposed to be studying potions," said Hermione, pulling a chair out and sitting in it. "Not sleeping. Ginny, O.W.L.s are coming up soon, and you haven't been studying very hard for them. If you don't start studying soon you'll fail, and then where will you be? Wishing that you'd listened to me and studied more."

Ginny shot Hermione an apologetic glance. "I was studying, honestly, I was, but do you have any idea how boring potions are?" she said guiltily, pulling out her potions book. "Even the author's _name _is boring. People with boring names should _not _be writing books for students to study out of."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Peter Williams was the very first potion's master at Hogwarts, Ginny, so he knows what he's talking about. This is exactly how Ron and Harry acted last year, and you know where it got them?"

"Well I know that whatever Ron made on Ordinary Wizarding Level tests didn't please Mum one bit," Ginny muttered under her breath, and Hermione crossed her arms.

"Ginny, you're a very intelligent person, which is why I find your studying habits so confusing. You have the potential to get really high grades on all the important tests, the ability to really succeed in life, but here you are, wasting all of that on boys!"

It was Ginny's turn to shake her head and sigh. "Hermione, sometimes I wonder..."

"Wonder what, Ginny?" Hermione prompted when Ginny just trailed away.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be you. You know, like that saying, 'Walk a mile in your neighbour's shoes' or something of the like."

"Actually Ginny, I believe the proper saying is, 'Before judging him, walk a mile in your neighbour's shoes,' but I knew what you meant."

"Well, whatever. I just wonder what it would be like to be you, that's all. You're so smart, and your brain never wanders to other things. You're every parents' dream child, Hermione."

"Well, you know Ginny, even I'm not perfect. And sometimes my mind does wander; I just never let it show. And not everything comes as easy to me as it does to you."

"But you make everything seem so much easier than it actually is! It must be great to be you." Ginny put her head in her hands, looking thoughtful. "Some days I really wish I were you."

A loud clap of thunder sounded, making both girls jump as the windows in the library rattled. Ginny went to look out the window to see if it was about to rain, she was on the other side of the table, a large, leather bound book in front of her that was titled Advanced Transfiguration by Tabitha A. Cornwall. A lock of bushy brown hair fell into her eyes.

Swallowing hard, Ginny glanced across the table. But instead of looking into Hermione's face, she looked into the face of herself.

They both screamed.

---A few minutes later---

"Okay, let's not panic," Hermione-in-Ginny's body said. They were in Gryffindor Tower. Ginny watched her body pace back and forth in front of her through Hermione's eyes.

"Let's not panic?" she shrieked. "Hermione, I'm watching myself pace! We've switched bodies and you're telling me not to panic?! You must be insane! Or I must be insane, no, what I mean is you must be insane, but if you're insane, that means that I'm insane because your in my body and---OH! I'm _so _confused!"

"Ginny, you need to calm down. Panicking will get us nowhere. Wow, I look pale, or I mean you look pale---Oh, now you've got me doing it!"

"'Let's not panic,' she says," continued Ginny-in-Hermione's body, ignoring Hermione altogether. "Hello! Did you not notice what just happened? In case you haven't noticed, WE'VE SWITCHED BODIES!"

"Okay, Ginny, you need to calm down, seriously. I can't think when you're yelling at me about panicking and switching bodies," Hermione complained. "I'm trying to think if I've read anything about this in a book before, but I'm pretty sure that I haven't."

"Pretty sure?" repeated Ginny. "Pretty sure isn't going to get us back in the proper bodies!" She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "What can we do?"

Hermione said the first thing that came to her mind, or rather the first thing that came to Ginny's mind. Or whatever. (A/N: Lol, even _I'm_ getting confused here.) "Harry and Ron might be able to help."

"Fine, but where are they at?"

"Where are they always at nowadays?"

Fifteen minutes later, both Hermione and Ginny's bodies were standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, trying to flag Harry and Ron down.

"Hermione, this is hopeless," declared the redhead-gone-brunette. "Whistle at them."

"What? I don't know how to whistle."

"Yeah, but I do, so my body must be able to do it, right?"

"I don't know about the logic behind that---"

"Oh, alright. I'll do it." Ginny put two fingers in Hermione's mouth and blew, and loud whistling noise was produced. Soon both Ron and Harry were down on the ground to find some very irked looking girls.

"What's up with you two?" asked Ron.

"We've switched bodies," blurted Ginny-in-Hermione's-body. "We were talking about how I wished I knew what it would be like to be Hermione, and then **WHAM!** All of a sudden I've gone brunette and I'm looking at myself!"

Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.

"I'm Hermione," said Ginny's body.

"And I'm Ginny," said Hermione's body. "Hermione and I have switched bodies! That's what I'm trying to tell you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So you're Hermione---"he pointed to Ginny's body--- "and you're Ginny---"he pointed to Hermione's body--- "right?"

"Right, Harry," said Ginny (the real one, that is). "I can even prove it. Let's see...Ron turned my hair neon pink when I was six, and I promised not to tell Mum about it, because Charlie had to change it back."

"Okay, well that's definitely Ginny," Ron said, looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" asked Harry.

"Um, well, let's see---Hermione and I have changed bodies, and you want to know what we want you to do? HOW ABOUT GETTING US BACK IN OUR OWN BODIES FOR A START?!"

"Well, if we didn't know which one was which, we'd know by now that that one's Ginny," said Ron, wincing at Ginny's shrill shriek.

Me: Hi there! I got the inspiration for this chapter a while ago, but I couldn't really fit it in anywhere...but here it is! I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so I decided to leave you with something to read while I'm gone. So, there you have it. =D So, you like it? Review and make this poor, insane, and sick author happy. Or at least tell me if you like it.


	18. Vex

Drastic Changes

"Okay, okay, we'll help you," said Harry, "just stop glaring at me like that. It's scary."

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "Hermione doesn't glare like that, Ginny. If she did, I think we'd all be pretty scared." He shuddered when "Hermione" only glared more.

"So you'll help us then?" asked Hermione-in-Ginny's body. The boys nodded. "Great. We should probably get started on research in the library then. Why are you looking at me like that, Ginny?"

"I've got an idea, Hermione, that's why," replied Ginny-in-Hermione's body. "As the Moon Goddess, I get whatever I want, right? Well, when I wished that I could see what it would be like to be you, I got my wish because that's what I wanted. So, all I have to do is wish that I could be myself again, and there you have it. I'm back in my body, and your back in your body."

A look of doubt crossed the now-redhead's face. "I don't know," she said, looking at herself. "It seems too easy somehow."

"Well wishing us into this mess was pretty easy, too," Ginny shot back. (A/N: Whenever I say Ginny, I'm talking about Ginny-in-Hermione's body, and when I say Hermione I mean Hermione-in-Ginny's body, unless I say otherwise, okay?) "I'm not saying that it's the most creative idea to get us out of this mess, but it should work."

Hermione still looked doubtful. "But what if it doesn't work, Ginny? What if—"

"Oh, Hermione come on," said Ron. "You worry too much. If Ginny says it'll work, it'll work, right Gin?"

"JAMIE!" cried Ginny, ignoring Ron completely.

A flash of brilliant white light nearly blinded them all, and Jamie appeared on the ground in front of them, and Hermione couldn't help but notice a tiny, smug smile on the woman's face. "Yes, milady?"

"I wish I could get back in my own body," the redhead-gone-brunette told her, brushing her new hair out of her face. "Hermione, how do you_ deal_ with this hair of yours all the time?" she cried, gathering it all in her fist and turning to her body, who shrugged.

Jamie covered her mouth with her hand, and Hermione was _sure_ that the older woman was trying to hide a grin. "I'm sorry, milady, but I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What?" Ginny either hadn't heard what Jamie had said, or clearly she was in shock, because she wasn't yelling yet.

"I. Cannot. Help. You." Jamie repeated her words slowly but loudly. Crossing her arms across her chest, she added, "I tried to warn you, milady, when I told you that you get whatever you wish for. But I can't help you change back, either."

"But why not?"

"Because youthe both of you, Ginny, Hermionewished to be in each other's body, and since you, the Goddess of the Moon, _wanted _to be Hermione's body, and I cannot interfere in anyway with your wishes unless they concern me and this particular wish didn't concern me, i.e., I can't help you."

"But that isn't fair!" cried Ginny. "How are we supposed to get out of this mess if I can't get us out of it and YOU can't get us out of it either? What are we going to do, Jamie? I can't stay in Hermione's body for the rest of my immortal life!"

"There may be someone who might be able to help." Jamie looked thoughtful for a moment before turning back to Ginny, who looked hopeful. "Now don't get your hopes up just yet, milady. Vex usually isn't up to helping someone unless there's something in it for him, and he often asks for the impossible."

"If he's the only one who can help us get back in our own bodies, then the impossible will just have to do."

Jamie raised an eyebrow and shrugged, but filled the two girls in. "Vex won't help anyone who won't give him something in return. He often asks for things that are virtually impossible to find, or sometimes he dreams up certain tasks that he thinks you won't do for some reason or another."

"But why? That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Hermione, crossing her arms over her chest in a very Ginny-like manner. "Doesn't that mean he wouldn't make a profit from any of this?"

"That's what one would think," was the reply. "But Vex considers his profits in different ways, such as how many times he can make someone scream until they finally give up on him."

"Where does this Vex guy stay then?" Ginny asked.

"Pluto. He's part of Hades' royal court, I believe."

"And just how are you two supposed to get to Pluto exactly?" Ron asked.

"Just leave that part up to me." Ginny's face was set with grim determination. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I really like you and all, but I truly want to get back in my own body. It's way weird being you."

"Before the two of you go, you'll need to let me put a little something on you to keep you from freezing while you're there. It's terribly cold on Pluto, and only it's…inhabitants can stand it without literally freezing." Jamie looked at the two girls and sighed, shaking her head. "Good luck with getting anything useful out of Vex."

u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n

No one greeted the two girls when they landed on Pluto, which didn't actually surprise Ginny. She may have been new at this whole moon goddess thing, but she knew enough about mythology to know that Hades was the god of the underworld, the god of hell itself, and somehow she couldn't see him as someone with a high social status. The planet itself looked like it could hold its share of people, though. It appeared that they were in the middle of some sort of market place, with booths and carts everywhere, but they were all abandoned. The planet's surface was purple and blue in colour, which also didn't surprise Ginny, considering it was so cold. It looked a little like Ancient Rome, actually, with the market place and alleys everywhere. Both girls shivered as they went in search of the planet for any sign of life form that could point them in the right direction of this Vex guy.

Just as they were about to give up, Hermione saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She elbowed Ginny in the ribs and turned slowly around. At first neither girl saw anything, but just when Ginny was about to tell Hermione there was nothing there, a shadowy figure fifty feet from where they stood started to run. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks before running after the shadow.

"Wait! We just want to talk to you!" shouted Hermione, but the figure continued to run. It took a sharp left turn down an alleyway, and the girls followed, only to physically run into the thin face of a man with slightly purplish skin. Both Ginny and Hermione screamed, backing away. They tripped over each other and fell to the ground. The man leaned over them, way too close for comfort.

"What would these two lovely ladies be doing here, on Pluto, hmmmm?" he asked as Ginny and Hermione got up off the ground.

"W-we're looking for someone called Vex," stammered Ginny, swallowing. The man was short and thin, so thin that his skin was taut, almost like it was stretched across his bones.

"I am Vex. What do you want?"

u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n u n

Me: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a really long, long time and when I do I produce…this. It's not the greatest of chapters, but hey, at least I finally updated, right? I did make it a little longer than the other chapters too, which counts for something, doesn't it?


End file.
